Skaron Valo
Skaron Valo is one of the major continents on Rankarth. It has a central location and is roughly in the middle of the northern continent, Ir, Vespari, and Datura. Skaron Valo stretches from the Narrow Sea in the north to the Golden Sea in the south and from the Traders' Sea in the west to the Empty Sea in the east. Geography Skaron Valo is the second largest continent on Rankarth. It is covered with dense jungles, dry savannas, and harsh deserts. Skaron Valo is separated into two sections by the Scorching Sea. The west side is heavily dominated by the Urkwon rainforest. South of the rainforest is the Nareek River which cuts off several large peninsulas with the Nareek Gorge. The east side is dominated by the savanna, Karontar. It is mostly flat with dry grass and interspaced with thin trees. Karontar is punctuated by stone outcroppings called pabwuns. The Karontar has a wide variety of unique animals and plants. These animals are commonly hunted for their pelts or other unique features. The east and south of the east side is rocky desert with little life or inhabitants. Dotted around the Karontar are many ruins from ancient empires that rose throughout history. The cities on Skaron Valo are all located on the coast. Very few dare to venture deep within the depths of Skaron Valo, especially around the Urkwon rainforest. The cities on the western coast are inhabited by the Cronni people. The Cronni have two main cultural groups, the Dervels and the Suvraks. Cities of primarily Dervels are called Dervelcronn cities, while cities of primarily Suvraks are called Suvrakcronn cities. South of the Nareek Gorge is the kingdom of Emuria, the only kingdom on Skaron Valo and the most advanced area on the continent. Inhabitants The people of Skaron Valo are all descended from the Cronni. People of Cronni descent are tall with thick muscles and long limbs. The most notable traits however, are their hair and their eyes. Cronni hair is either black, white, or beige and their hair is thick and hard. Their eyes are crystalline, glow, and are blue, red, or green. The Cronni living in the coastal cities are the most civilized, able to speak the Trader's Tongue and interact frequently with other peoples. Further inland, the Cronni are more savage, known for cannibalism, worshiping dark gods, and aggressive toward outsiders. There are reports of other races deep in the jungles of Urkwon, such as the Scaled Alfkyn. In the Karontar, the Cronni live in isolated clans, each with its owns customs, culture, and language. The clans vary in their trust of outsiders, some killing them on sight and some friendly enough to learn the Trader's Tongue. Clans of the Karontar living near the pabwuns send their young to griffon prides in an attempt to steal griffon eggs. Dangers Skaron Valo is home to many dangers, especially to people not native to the continent. It is the origin of many fatal diseases such as the Red Death, hag's plague, bonemelt, strangletongue, and blackrot. In the Urkwon rainforest, the rivers are home to crocodiles and carnivorous fish. The jungle is also home to stinging ants, venomous snakes, and flies that lay their eggs under the skin of animals. Deep within the Urkwon rainforest are the most dangerous creatures such as the serpentine Arjes-li, servants to the Scaled Alfkyn. The Karontar is prowled by large lions and quick cheetahs. Dragon lizards large as dogs run down their prey and rip them apart with long claws. Famous to the Karontar are griffons. Prides of griffons live in large pabwuns and many people have attempted to steal new born griffons and train them as mounts. Category:Rankarth Category:Landforms